Harry 10,000
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, James and Lilly praise their son, Edward, but leave Harry with the Dursleys. He is eventually rescued, and vows to show those that caused him so much pain and suffering, what true power means.


**Well guys, it's been a long time coming, but here it is, "Harry 10,000"!**

* * *

A six-year old kid was covered in bruises in a small cupboard.

This was Harry Potter, twin brother of the boy who lived. I bet you're wondering, why is he not with his family? Well, they thought he was a squib, so they sent him to live with Lilly's sister, Petunia, thinking they would love him like a son.

They were wrong on both counts.

Turns out, Harry had a larger magical core than his brother. And it leaked out sometimes. This led to the Dursleys trying to "beat the freakishness" out of him. Harry knew what his parents did, and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive them. This had been going on for five years.

Harry was now recovering from his most recent beating. He had wished for someone to be there for him. Human, animal, he didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone.

There was a flash of light, and Harry saw a startling sight. It was a gray frog like being, but he was about six inches tall.

"Young lad, I heard your plea. I do believe I have a way to help you. My name is Azmuth, a member of a race called the Galvans." He said. "This is my gift to you."

In another flash of light, there was a large pod. It opened to reveal to gauntlets.

"Young lad, this is the Biomnitrix. It allows you not to just turn into every species known in the galaxy, but become hybrids of them." Azmuth explained.

There was loud thumping coming from upstairs.

"You best put them on quickly." Azmuth advised.

Harry nodded, and them on his arms. They flashed green, and everything he needed to know was downloaded into his brain.

When his uncle reached in to drag him out, Harry jumped out, and punched him right in the face.

"BOOOOOOYYYYYYYY! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS-" His uncle started.

"And treated me like a slave ever since! Well no more!" he yelled. He smashed the two gauntlets together, and transformed.

He looked like a giant tiger, with a blade coming out of both of his wrists. He had white fur with red stripes, and a red fin on his head and arm blades. The Biomnitrix symbol was on his stomach.

"BIG RATH!" He shouted.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING VERNON DURSLEY, BIG RATH WILL DEFEAT YOU! BIG RATH WILL HUNT YOU DOWN EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE AWESOMENESS OF BIG RATH!" He roared.

Vernon gulped and tried to run away, but Big Rath grabbed him before he could, and slammed him into the wall.

The commotion caused Petunia and Dudley to rush down the stairs, and Big Rath saw them.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING PETUNIA AND DUDLEY DURSLEY! BIG RATH IS SICK OF YOU TREATING BIG RATH LIKE CRAP! SO BIG RATH IS GOING TO GATHER HIS THINGS AND LEAVE! AND IF BIG RATH SEES YOU AGAIN, HE WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" He roared, letting out his anger from all the years of abuse.

Petunia and Dudley were terrified, and passed out on the spot.

Twin beeping sounds were heard, and Big Rath turned back into Harry.

He turned towards Azmuth and nodded his head in thanks. He then gathered his things and ran off, before anyone else could see him.

* * *

An hour later, he saw a tragic sight.

It was a large animal that resembled a cross between a centipede and a carnotaurus.

It had a segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a carnotaurus or a tyrannosaurus with a horn on its forehead.

It had four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them.

And it was dying. It was covered in wounds, supposedly from various spells. It was bleeding profusely from them. In its arms, was an egg.

Harry rushed forward to try and save it. He took off his coat, and tried to stop the blood.

The large animal saw what it was doing, and nudged its egg towards Harry. Harry wasn't a fool. She wanted him to protect it.

"No, don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'll save you, just hold on, please." Harry begged.

The animal knew her time was up. Harry knew it too, so he took the egg in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'll protect your egg." He vowed.

The animal nodded, and closed her eyes for the last time.

Harry let silent tears fall.

He then heard some voices.

"Come on, that Tyrannopede couldn't have gotten far! We harvest that suckers organs, and we'll be rich!"

Poachers.

Harry was angrier than he ever was before.

He hid the egg, and got ready for a fight.

Just before the wizards could harvest the Tyrannopede, Harry charged from the underbrush.

"HEATWOLFER!" He yelled, before activating the Biomnitrix. He turned into a being resembling a werewolf from the movies, but his body was composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red rocks. The Biomnitrix symbol was on the right side of his chest.

"What the hell is that!?" one poacher said.

Before another could answer, Heatwolfer fired an ultrasonic howl made of fire. He burned the poachers to ashes. Nothing remained, and the ashes were blown away by the wind.

Heatwolfer tapped the Biomnitrix symbol and turned back to Harry. He picked up the egg, and held it close to his body, trying to keep it warm.

He then walked away, but not before giving momma Tyrannopede a proper funeral.

He made a cross out of some sticks he found, and planted them in front of her body. He said a few words, and left, ready to start a new life for himself.

* * *

 **I nearly cried when I wrote the death scene. I didn't think I could even write sad stuff. The next chapter is going to be a time skip. Just thought I'd warn you.**

 **His playlist is as follows:**

 **Big Rath**

 **Heatwolfer**

 **Fourmungousaur**

 **Humungoopsaur**

 **Big Chuck**

 **Crashshocker**

 **Atomic-X**

 **UpRigg**

 **Frankenhead**

 **XLRG**


End file.
